Miracles
by Higher Ground Bee
Summary: A new fic!!!!! Um........something happens to Shelby BIGTIME. Please review.
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, and I don't make any money, although I really wish I did because I want to go to the mall with it and buy those $90 boots I want! LOL!.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Miracles

Part 1 

_Love is not who we become...but who we already are.Hold fast to those you love for they can easily slip away.–Steven Levine_

Scott walked outside into the bright morning sunshine.He knew what he needed to do first thing today, and he was intent on doing it.He needed to find Shelby and just look at her.That's all he ever had to do to feel better.Look at her and remember he still had a reason to live in this world, and as long as she was around he always would.Scott headed towards the mess hall.He saw Auggie coming towards him. Auggie stopped him.

"Hey Scott do know where ---"he started but Scott just pushed by him and muttered

"We'll talk later, okay?" and kept walking.Auggie turned around and his jaw dropped as he watched Scott hurry towards the mess hall.

"Thanks a lot Scott!" he yelled and ran a hand through his dark hair.Scott didn't respond."You're trippin hard, you know that." He muttered more to himself than to Scott and jogged back in the same direction as Scott to the mess hall.

Scott got to the doors of the hall and swung the doors open.He saw Shelby sitting at one of the tables with Juliet with a disgusted look on her face as she stared down at the food she had been served.He hurriedly got in line.He was antsy to get his food so that seat next to Shelby wasn't taken.He squirmed around and tapped the glass window in the line as they piled food on his plate.Ezra got in line right beside him.

"Hey Scott....the bathroom's over there." He said as he nodded and smiled at the girl from the Wind Dancers group who handed him a plate.The same girl handed Scott a full plate.

"Why don't you just dump it EZ?" He said hatefully and walked away to pour himself a glass of juice.

"Why don't you?" Ezra muttered to himself and walked over to the table that Shelby and Juliet were sitting at.He stood in front of the seat next to Shelby and held his tray.Shelby looked up at him and raised her eyebrows."Is this seat open?" he asked and smiled flirtatiously.

"Yes, and this one will be too if you sit down." She quipped.He slightly smiled and pulled the chair out and sat down.She turned away and rolled her eyes at the whole situation to Juliet.Juliet giggled and said

"Shelby you're so funny." 

Just then Scott got to the table.He shifted his weight and slammed his tray down making everybody jump and look up at him startled.

"Scott......." Juliet started. "What's the matter."

"I don't know Juliet.Ezra, why don't you explain to me very carefully what you think you're doing." He narrowed his eyes and glared at Ezra.If looks could kill Ezra would be dead and buried.Ezra looked down at his tray and then looked back out at Scott with questioning eyes.He had a mouth full of food.

"Eating......."

"Right. Right, yes, and mind telling me WHY you feel the sudden urge to sit next to my girlfriend."

"I was hungry.I just sat down.There's no seating arrangement here."

"Well, we need to rearrange our cozy little seating arrangement before I rearrange your face."

"Jeez, Chill! The seat is yours!" Ezra said and slid his tray to the other side of the table.He rose and walked cautiously by Scott and slumped into the seat across from Juliet.He sure didn't want another run in with a boyfriend in a jealous rage.Especially not Auggie.Scott took the seat next to Shelby and smiled warmly at her.She shook her head and smiled.

"What are you worried about, Cowboy? Think I'm gonna go for Freakin?" she teased.He shrugged and began shoveling food into his mouth.

Auggie sat down next to Juliet and sighed deeply.He leaned on the table so he could see Scott 3 people down. "Yo, Scott.What's your deal today?I was asking you if you knew where Peter was.You and me, we've both got to meet with him in like 15 minutes and he's nowhere to be found."

Scott stopped chewing abruptly and swallowed hard."What are you talking about.He never said anything about meeting him to me."

"He told me last night, man.Yo, we need to find him.Even Sophie doesn't know where he is."

"Okay....um....give me like 5 minutes to eat and then we'll go, okay?" he said.Auggie nodded once and began to wolf down his food.

" What'd you do this time?" Shelby asked with a slight smile.

"I don't know." He said and smiled at her."I guess we'll find out won't we."

"Just don't get shuns, okay.Promise?" she said and poked him in the side.

"Well, there's not much I can do about it, but I'll promise to try to weasel my way out of whatever it is I did anyway."He laughed.He stood up and walked over to the trash can and dumped the leftover contents of his tray into the can and motioned for Auggie.Auggie nodded and stood.Scott walked back over to Shelby and sat back in his seat."Wish me luck." He said quietly. 

"Good luck." She said and winked.She gave him a half smile.

"See ya soon." He said and kissed her on the cheek.He rose and the sat back down."Oh, and Shel..I forgot to tell you...you look beautiful today." She blushed and turned away embarrassed.

Shelby watched Scott leave and smiled to herself _Why does he always have to say all the right things?I wish he would quit it, he's making me look really bad._Suddenly she felt really dizzy.The room was spinning and the voices chattering away around her sounded warped and distant.For a moment she felt like she was going to pass out

"Shelby" An unfamiliar voice asked.It became clearer "Shelby? Shelby are you okay?" it was finally back to normal.Everything became less blurred and she looked up.Her eyes focused on Juliet's worried face.She shook her head vigorously. And put her hand to her forehead.

"Yeah." She said and shut her eyes tightly."Yeah, I'm fine.I just got a little dizzy is all.I'll be okay if I can just have some water or something."Juliet immediately handed her the glass of water that she had been drinking.Shelby took a sip from it and looked up.Her eyes went from one staring Cliffhanger to the next.He set the glass down hard and glared."WHAT?!The show's over.There's nothing more to see." They all busied themselves with their food once again.

Shelby wouldn't admit it, but this wasn't the first time in the last few months that she had almost passed out.It had happened several other times, and she had brushed it off. It had never been this bad before, and it was beginning to scare her.Scott didn't seem to notice, but she hadn't been herself lately either.She was tired all the time and she was getting killer migraines that lasted for days.She had thought about telling someone but had decided against it.This school was troubled enough without her adding anymore to it.She was a tough girl.She had gotten through things like this on her own before and she would get through them many times in the future including this one.She was sure of it.She would be just fine.She had to be.For Scott, for Jess, for herself.

She stood up to go back to the dorm and the dizzy feeling came again, only this time she couldn't fight it off.Her knees buckled, and everything went black.Juliet rushed to her side immediately.

"Shelby!!!!!!!!" she shook Shelby and patted her cheeks."She's unconscious! Daisy go get Peter NOW!" 

Daisy bolted out of the mess hall and ran as fast as she could towards Peter's office.She had lost a lot of things in her life, but her best friend wasn't going to be one of them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Scott walked and stood in the open doorway of Peter's office. He knocked on the open door with his knuckles and walked in."You uh...wanted to see me?"

Peter looked up from his papers."You're not in trouble Scott.Neither's Auggie.Speaking of Auggie....where is he."

"He's comin." Scott said and sat down in one of the 4 chairs that were positioned across from Peter's desk.Auggie jogged in and sat next to Scott.

"So are we in trouble, or what?" Auggie asked and let out a deep sigh.

"No.Nothing of the kind.Actually....you guys have done very well, and I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you two.You're doing well in school, you've built successful friendships, and you both have great relationships with your lady friends.I have never seen those two girls smile as much as they have smiled since you all got together.There's something positive there guys! And that's GREAT! Scott, you've helped Shelby to break down those barriers she's put up all her life and Auggie....well..I don't know what you're doing but keep it up.Jules hasn't lost any weight since she found you."

"Wow.So we're not in trouble." Scott said and smiled.

"No.You're not.Oh, and guys, one other thing---"

Peter was interrupted as Daisy ran into the room breathing hard, her hair flying about her face.She looked panicked.All three of the men looked at her."PETER, IT'S SHELBY!!!! SHE FELL DOWN!!!! SHE'S UNCONSCIOUS!!! I DON'T KNOW IF SHE'S BREATHING OR NOT!!!! JULIET AND EZRA ARE WITH HER, COME QUICK!"

Scott stood up and looked panicked also.

"OKAY! Everybody just remain calm! Scott, you go find Sophie.Auggie, you call an ambulance, Daisy you come with me." He ordered.

"No.I'm going with you to Shelby!" Scott argued.Peter knew there was no time to argue about this.

"Okay, fine.Auggie go find Sophie.Tell her to call for an ambulance.Daisy and Scott let's go.Let's go people, move!" he said everybody bolted in their directions.

Scott, Daisy and Peter ran to the mess hall in record time.Peter collapsed at Juliet's side looking down at Shelby."How long's she been down?" he panted.

"I don't know!" she wailed."Maybe 5 minutes."

"What happened!" Scott demanded.He fell to his knees and put a hand on Shelby's face.

"She just fell! Out of nowhere!" Juliette said tears streaming down her face.A few minutes passed as the 4 worried people tried their best to revive Shelby.

Auggie and Sophie ran through the door a few minutes later, and soon after them the distant wail of sirens could be heard............

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay....well...this story will have at least three parts. Maybe 4 or 5 definitely at the most!I hoped you like part one, but I want LOTS of reviews! They really motivate me.Anyway, review.This is nothing like my last story, and I don't usually write stories like this, but I was doing homework last night and this story just,....yah know....popped into my head.:)Sorry so looooooooong! 

~Bee~


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and unfortunately I ain't makin any $$$ either.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miracles 

Part 2

_Friends are angels that lift us to our feet when our wings have trouble remembering how to fly._

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

__The paramedics arrived soon after the accident,, and Shelby was carted off to the nearest hospital.Everyone was on pins and needles waiting to hear what was wrong with her.It was just so sudden.Scott, Daisy, Ezra, David, Juliet, and Auggie had ridden up with Sophie in the 4x4 and Kat had gone with Peter in the ambulance.Scott had put up quite a fight.He had wanted to ride in the ambulance, but Peter had firmly told him no.It looked like he had ripped Scott's heart out and stomped on it when he told him to ride with Sophie.This was a difficult situation for all of them to go through and he just needed to be firm in his decisions.Kat had gone through med tech and would probably be of some help to the paramedics in the ambulance but Scott would just take up space.There was nothing he could do in the ambulance except worry and that wouldn't do any good.

In the far back seat of the 4x4 Juliet was crying hysterically while Auggie tried to quiet, and calm her, but it didn't seem to be working.David sat silently by the window looking annoyed.Ezra and Daisy talked in hushed voices in the middle seat.Scott sat in the passenger seat silently staring at the window.He hadn't spoken since his argument about where he should ride with Peter.He wanted to be with Shelby.To make sure she was okay.To hold her hand, and even though she couldn't hear him, promise her she would be just fine.He stared out the window and watch the landscape change as they drove into the city.He choked back tears.He had to be strong especially at a time like this.

Sophie turned her head and looked at Scott letting her gaze follow close behind.He stared unblinking out the window.She glanced at the road and then looked at Scott again."Scott...." she said slowly"It's gonna turn out alright.'

"Yeah?" he asked his tone rigid."Sure it will, but I have a question for you and I'm not sure I want to hear the answer.Will SHELBY turn out alright? Sure..if she dies you'll all move on, but she won't.I won't either.I wouldn't want to."

"Scott....I can't promise Shelby will be okay, because I don't know.But what I can promise is that I'll be here for you, and you have a very bright future ahead of you.Reach out to that future.Shelby would want------WANTS you to do that."

"I couldn't move on with my life if she left because she IS my life._She's_ my bright future."He said and turned back to the window.

Sophie decided this was no time to push him.He was in pain and he needed time to work it out.She just wished she had the strength to make herself feel better before she tried to make the Cliffhangers feel better.She listened to Juliet crying in the back seat and Auggie trying to comfort her.

"Jules, honey." She called back."You have got to calm down.You're getting hysterical."Juliet paid no attention."Jules....when we get to the hospital...you wouldn't want Shelby to see you all worked up like this.You might upset her."Juliet stopped crying.

"I don't want to upset her." She choked."I'm just so worried about her.Do you think she'll be okay?" sheasked Auggie with a pleading look.

"I'm sure she'll be just fine, Jules.Calm down." He soothed.

"I fail to see why everybody is so worried about her.She's awful to everyone and who cares if she's alright or not."David said snottily and rolled his eyes.

Daisy turned around and spat "Would you SHUT UP?!No one cares what you think! Everyone here is worried if you can't tell and I would appreciate it if you would shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you.No one needs this right now."

"Lay off him, Daiz" Ezra said."He's just worried like everybody else, he's just embarrassed to say it."

"I am not.I couldn't care less if she dies or not." He snapped

"You know, you're sick, David, really sick." Auggie said holding Jules.

"How can you say that, David.Don't you love Shelby?"Juliet whined.

"NO! Quite the opposite.I hate her, and she hates me." He said coldly.

The whole back of the car exploded with angry argument.Sophie was doing nothing to stop it.Scott shook his head and turned around."WOULD ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!" he screamed.Everyone was silent immediately.He spoke in a shaky voice."This is a time that we really need to be sticking together, not arguing like this.If we want to help Shelby, we've got to help each other.And David if you say one more rude thing about Shelby, I am personally going to insert your foot up your nose.I am _this_ close to coming back there and backhanding you!"David said nothing but looked away angrily.Daisy spoke up.

"He's right you guys.Just chill out until we get to the hospital, then we can have it out." She reasoned.Everyone agreed to remain civil until further notice.

Sophie grinned at Scott and nodded."You handled that well.Peter was right." She said

"About what?" he said unhappily

"You are the leader of this group.When you first got here," she said making a turn.Many tall buildings were now visible.They were getting into the heart of the city."Peter said to me'He's got potential, Soph.I think he's really gonna be a leading influence in the Cliffhangers' and you know what....he was right.I couldn't have handled that situation better myself."

"That's why you didn't say anything when they first started arguing, right?" he asked feeling a little flattered that Sophie thought this highly of him.

"Right.I wanted to see if you would handle it, and boy did you.Only next time I suggest you leave the threat out."

Scott nodded."I guess I should.Hey Sophie.....do you really think she'll be okay?" he asked as they turned into the parking lot of the hospital.

"I don't know, Scott.I hope so.I really hope so."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The 7 people bustled into the hospital.Sophie went to the front desk."Excuse me." She said.The receptionist looked up at her and smiled brightly."Can you please page Peter Scarborough and tell him his party has arrived?"

"I will do that.Please take a seat in the waiting room along with all your------teenagers."

Sophie smiled."We're from Horizon.The school down in Agnes."

"Oh.I've heard good things about that school."

"Thank you." Sophie said and walked away.Scott was sitting in an armchair with his head in his hands, Juliet and Auggie were sitting on a couch as were Daisy and Ezra, and David was sitting across the room.Scott ran his hands from his face over his hair and leaned back in the chair.Juliet and Auggie were whispering to each other and Daisy and Ezra were looking at magazines.Scott turned around and glared at David.David glared back.A girl that looked about Scott's age was staring at him.It made him feel inferior like she was laughing at him.He was getting really paranoid about all the people in the waiting room, and what they thought of him.He was just a messed up kid from that school down in Agnes to them.He glared angrily at the girl and snapped

"What are you lookin at?!"She looked down abruptly to the magazine in her lap."That's what I thought.Stop looking at me like that, I know what you're thinking about me."He looked away.

"Were you insane before this happened, or is this a recent development?" Daisy whispered angrily."She didn't even say anything to you.God, Scott.If someone looks at you sideways you bite their head off."

"I know.You're such a moody little sack of hormones." David yelled across the room.There were some snickers from the younger age group in the waiting room.

"DAVID!" Everybody said at the same time.He shrugged it off.Scott stood up with an angry expression and was about to lunge at David, but Auggie grabbed his shirt.

"Yo, meat.We gotta keep it on the down low until everybody chills out.Just forget about him.He's trippin."

Scott nodded and sat back down, but not before he shot David a dirty look.A few moments later Peter entered the room.Everyone stood."How's Shelby? How is she?" were the two questions that were asked from the group.

"Everyone calm down.They are running some tests on her.She's gonna be in ICU for a while till the results show up, but the doctor thinks he might know the problem.Look guys....I don't want to upset anyone, but he thinks Shelby might have some sort of brain tumor.............."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~

YOU WANT MORE? I WANT REVIEWS!!I'LL POST THE NEXT ONE TOMORROW IF I GET 15 REVIEWS BY THE TIME I GET HOME FROM SCHOOL TOMORROW AT 5(I HAVE DRAMA AFTER SCHOOL) OTHERWISE....IT'LL TAKE ME A LITTLE WHILE.HAHAHAHA! I AM SOOOO CRUEL.BLACKMAIL? U GOT IT.

`~*BEE*~`


	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, blah, blah, no money, blah, blah, this sucks, blah blah....................This is so boring...blah, blah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Here it is as promised_**........................................................................................^

Miracles

Part 3

_He who loses money, loses much.He who loses a friend loses more.But he who loses faith, loses all._

_ _

"A WHAT?!" Juliet yelled.Everybody in the waiting room turned and looked.

"They aren't completely sure, but more than likely that's what it is." Peter spoke calmly even though inside he was just as panicky as everybody else.

"Well...can they operate..or what?" Daisy asked anxiously.Peter shrugged and dropped his hands to his sides.

"Guys, I can't answer these questions until the test results come back, and since I don't have a PHD I probably won't even be able to answer them then.We'll have a group later in a privatewaiting room, and I'll have the doctor come down and answer all your questions."

"Oh, Peter, you can't be serious! Do we really have to have a group!" Ezra said with a huge sigh.

"Yes, I'm very serious.We all need to get together and talk about how we're feeling right now."Everybody groaned and rolled their eyes.

"Peter, you pick the WORST times to make us open up, yah know that?" Auggie said with a twinge of anger.

"Okay, everybody lay off Peter!" Sophie commanded."We've all had a rough day, and the day isn't even halfway over.Just do what you are told and it'll make it easier for everybody, okay?"Everybody went back to their reading and talking.Peter noticed Scott hadn't said a word, and that was odd.Shelby was the one subject that Peter was sure Scott felt very strongly about.Peter walked over to where Scott was sitting and laid a hand on his shoulder.Scott shrugged it off.He crouched next to Scott. 

"Look, Scott..I know you're worried, but she'll be okay." He said 

"You sound pretty confident about that." Scott said and breathed out hoarsely.

"That's because I am.Shelby's a fighter.I really believe she'll be fine."

"She has a BRAIN TUMOR PETER!She's gone." He said and looked away.

"Not necessarily.Scott...the tests will show---"

"The tests will show that she has no chance." He said crassly with a lot of hurt showing through his tone.

"Scott, are you telling me that you are giving up on Shelby?"

"I don't want to.But what you are telling me makes it sound like I need to."

"Scott, lesson 1.Never lose hope.Hope keeps you afloat.No matter what the situation, there's always room for a miracle."

"So, now you're telling me that it's gonna take a miracle to save Shel....great.Yah know, that's just great."

"You have to have hope! When there's nothing else there you have hope for the future and faith that everything will turn out right."

"You can't hope your way through life Peter!" he said raising his voice."If there's one thing I've learned it is that if you want something done, you've gotta do it yourself.I'm not gonna just sit here and wait for Shelby to die.Hoping isn't getting me anywhere."

"You obviously aren't ready to talk to me about this." Peter said standing up.

"Obviously." Scott chorused and stood up to meet his gaze.Then he walked out of the waiting room.Daisy jumped up and followed him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, guys, settle down, settle down" Peter called to the Cliffhangers as they busily chattered in the private waiting room for family.Shelby's family could not be contacted at home, so it was up to Peter to make all the decisions regarding her health."Listen up.One word, how you're feeling Kat"

"Worried. Ezra"

"Scared. Daiz"

"Anxious. Jules"

"Sad. David."

"Annoyed. Scott"

"Hopeless. Auggie."

"Lost."Auggie finished.

"Okay, good guys.The doctor should be down in a few minutes, but until then, is there anything than anyone wants to add?" no one said anything.They waited in silence for the doctor.About 15 minutes later, a doctor entered the room.He was tall and thin with dark hair and greenish eyes.He shook Peter's hand.

"Uhh..I'm Dr. Jones, and I have been examining your friend Shelby.By the CAT scan it appears that she has a type of malignant brain tumor.Juliet gasped."We don't know much right now.Luckily we've caught it in the early stages and it might be operable."

"Well...." Scott piped up "What are the chances of survival in this type of surgery?"

"If the tumor is operable, she has about a 50/50 chance of survival.If it's not....." he trailed off and shrugged."Any more questions?"No one said anything.He nodded and walked out of the room leaving everyone with tears in their eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day they allowed Scott to go in and see Shelby.She had never looked so pale and fragile before.He hated seeing Shelby like this.She looked so close to death.**_His_** Shelby, was no where to be found.The Shelby that was full of life and energy.The Shelby that he loved.The heart monitor beeped loudly in his ear.He took the seat by her side.Her small hand rested beside her on the bed.He covered her hand with his.The doctors told him that she could probably hear him, so he should talk to her.

"Hey, Shel." He started." I know you can hear me.Listen...please don't go anywhere.I really need you here."

**If I was down**

**would your arms lift me to higher ground**

**With just the strength of your love**

**If I was lost**

**Would I find something in your eyes to lead me home**

**And after all that long**

**Would you be there to hold**

**It's easy to be there through the good times**

**But when the times get hard**

**Would you stay or walk away**

** **

"Cuz I've been thinkin lately." He said slowly."Where would we be without you?I would be going nowhere fast.Just do your part Shelby and stay alive, and I'll do my part and not give up on you."

**Are you gonna be there when the rain comes**

**Are you gonna be there with a warm touch**

**Can you say you'll be there with real love**

**Are you gonna be there**

**Will you stand by my side through the bad times**

**Do whatever will be, will you still be mine**

**Will you stay in my life for a lifetime**

**Are you gonna be there**

****

He took a deep breath and continued."For all the times I didn't say it and I could have....I love you.I know sometimes I don't act like it...but I do.Shel, everybody out there is so worried about you.You gotta wake up, and be okay."

**In my world**

**If it should fall down**

**Will you be there, be there to turn it around**

**Will you still be here**

**Can I depend on you to see me through this life**

**And if it all goes wrong can you make it right**

**Oh when times get hard**

**Will you still be by my side**

** **

"I know when we were on that hike together....you said you had nothing to hope for, but you do.And you gotta pull through.Jess will really miss you and if you aren't around anymore who's gonna be there to set everybody straight when we start acting too squishy?The Cliffhangers just won't be the same without you, Shelby.**_I_** won't be the same without you."

**Are you gonna be there when the rain comes**

**Are you gonna be there with a warm touch**

**Can you say you'll be there with a real love**

**Are you gonna be there**

**Will you stand by my side through the bad times**

**Do whatever will be, will you still be mine**

**Will you stay in my life for a lifetime**

**Are you gonna be there when I need someone to hold**

**Someone there for me**

**Are you gonna be..**

** **

The heart monitor beeped steadily.Scott sat silently holding her hand.He let the tears fall.She wasn't awake to see him cry like this for her, so he went ahead and did it.He couldn't even begin to imagine his life without her, because he wouldn't have one.

**There with arms to hold me**

**There with the love I need**

**Will you be there**

**Will you be here**

**Heart and soul I need to know**

** **

**Are you gonna be there**

**Are you still gonna care**

**Are you gonna be there**

**Will you stand by my side**

**Are you gonna be mine**

**Are you gonna be there**

**Are you gonna be there**

** **

Shelby was unconscious.She knew she was.She could think in her head, but she couldn't make herself wake up.She could hear Scott talking to her.And it was tearing her up inside.She wanted to wake up, she really did.This whole thing seemed like a dream.How could she be unconscious and still be hearing Scott talking to her?_AM I AWAKE???? _She thought frantically.

**Are you gonna be there when the rain comes**

**Are you gonna be there with a warm touch**

**Can you say you'll be there with a real love**

**Are you gonna be there**

**Will you stand by my side through the bad times**

**Do whatever will be, will you still be mine**

**Will you stay in my life for a lifetime**

**Are you gonna be there**

** **

Shelby slowly opened her eyes, and her eyes focused to her surroundings.She was in a hospital.She felt something warm on her hand.She looked over.There was Scott sitting her, so faithfully, holding her hand."Hey." She said hoarsely.His head snapped up.

"Shelby! You're awake!"

"Woah, nothin gets by you."

"Just....uh...rest! I have to go get the doctor!" he said and jumped up and ran out the door.He came back a few minutes later with Dr. Jones and Peter.Dr. Jones examined her, then sat down on a stool.

"Well....." Scott urged after he had told Shelby what was wrong with her.She was taking it remarkably well.

"Well," said the doctor"After examining Shelby, and looking at her x-rays, it looks as though we can operate.You have two choices. We can operate and see how that goes, and I can't promise anything, especially survival, or we can do some chemotherapy or radiation.The decision is yours, but I urge you to decide quickly, so we can do this before it spreads.As of right now....it would be best to get started."

"Dr., what would you recommend?" Peter asked.

"Well, if she gets through the initial surgery, she would mostlikely have a better chance at survival if she would choose that.Radiation and Chemotherapy aren't even sure to work at all."

"Okay." Peter said gravely."May we have a few moments to talk this over?" 

"Of course." The doctor said."I'll be right outside." He stepped out of the room.

"Shel," Peter said "It's your decision.And it's not an easy one.What would you like to do?"

She turned her head and looked at Scott."If I have a better chance at survival if I do the surgery...that's what I want to do." She said immediately.

"You're sure?" he asked.She nodded slightly.Peter stood up and opened the door.The doctor entered.

"That was quick." He said."Well?"

"She wants to do the surgery." Peter aid and Scott nodded.

"Okay." The doctor sighed. "Mr. Scarborough, I need you to come with me.We have several release forms and insurance forms you'll need to fill out, and visiting hours are almost over, so Scott...I'm afraid you'll have to be going."

Scott nodded and stood.He squeezed Shelby's hand and winked at her happy that she was alert.

"Surgery will be at 9 a.m. tomorrow." The doctor announced"You all should probably go home and get some rest."

"No." Scott said abruptly."I wanna be here when Shel goes into surgery."

"Scott---" she started.Peter interrupted her.

"No, doctor.We're staying here tonight.We aren't leaving Shelby."

"Okay, that's fine." He agreed."But, no one up here after visiting hours."

"I'm sure you'll find that the Cliffhangers will pose no danger to your rules.They are my best group after all." Peter said and ushered Scott out.

"Goodnight, Shelby." He called."I love you!" he tried to yell before the doctor shut the door leaving her alone in this room.If she knew Scott, she knew he would be back tonight.He had his sneaky little ways about him.Shelby laid down in her bed and shut her eyes, trying to shut out her headache._It'll all be gone tomorrow when I have my surgery._She thought****

** **

**Are you gonna be there when the rain comes**

**Are you gonna be there with a warm touch**

**Can you say you'll be there with a real love**

**Are you gonna be there**

**Will you stand by my side through the bad times**

**Do whatever will be, will you still be mine**

**Will you stay in my life for a lifetime**

**Are you gonna be there**

** **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay..this chapter is really long....b/c I was really bored.I think next chapter might be the last one....but I dunno.I just write as I go and that's why all my chapters are so crappy.I don't even have any idea what's going to happen till I write it.That's kinda stupid but that's the way it goes down when I write stories.PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

Next:

Scott sneaks up to see Shelby and Shelby might or might not go into surgery next chapter, I haven't decided.If she does.....hence the name......Miracles should happen..............


	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I aint makin money, and if u sue me, I'm gonna hit u so hard ure mama's gonna feel it! Sorry, I've had an irritating day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Miracles**

**Part 4**

** **

**_There are two ways to live your life.One is as though nothing is a miracle.One is as though everything is a miracle._**

**_-Dr. Martin Luther King Jr._**

** **

** **

Scott walked solemnly down the hall away from Shelby's hospital room.Visiting hours were over and he had to return to the waiting room with the rest of the cliffhangers, but He knew he would be back that night, and so did Shelby, he hoped.It was just a matter of hours before everyone was asleep and he could sneak upstairs to her.The only thing he would have to be careful of was the nurses.If they caught him upstairs, they would tell Peter and then he would REALLY be in trouble. 

Thinking up this plan was taking his mind off Shel's surgery, but deep inside he knew this didn't look good.All the time he saw movies with this kind of situation and the person never made it.But he wasn't going to think like that about Shelby.She was a fighter.She was strong, and she would pull through.She had to.

Scott and Peter walked down the hall of the hospital toward the elevator."Look, Scott, I know you're excited about Shelby being awake, but I don't want any funny stuff, got it?" he asked.He pushed the button and the elevator made a cheerful ding as it opened.There was no one else in the elevator.They stepped in and the door shut behind them."Got it?" he repeated once again.

"Got it, no funny stuff." Scott said in a sing songy voice.

"That didn't sound very promising.Scott this isn't Horizon, sneaking around here isn't as easy as it is at Horizon, and by the way, I know you and Shelby have been sneaking to the gazebo after lights out." He added quickly."This is whole new territory.Different rules apply here, and I expect you to obey them.If you can't, and I know you won't want to hear this, I'll have Sophie take you back.We have plenty of room in some of the other groups until we get back."

"Why are you telling me all this? I haven't even done anything." _Yet, _he almost added, but decided it would be a dead giveaway of his plans

a"Because I see a lot of me in you.I know what you're thinking as hard as that may be to believe, and I know you're gonna try something.You figure you'll wait till everybody's asleep and then sneak out.But you'll have to be careful of the nurses so you'll come up with some clever disguise." Peter said hitting it right on the nail.

Scott quickly shrugged and thinking fast said "No, but now I can't use that plan.Thanks a lot."

"Uh huh.Right.Just know...I'll be watching you tonight.You pull one stunt," the door opened.They stepped out."and you're gone. Finished.Pack your bags and go back to Horizon cuz you'll have crossed the line."

Scott rolled his eyes and said "Whatever." He was still intent on going through with his plan.Peter couldn't stay up all night, could he?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scott entered the private waiting room for Shelby.Everyone sat around reading, and watching the small cable TV.Actually that was what most people were doing.They hadn't seen a TV in so long, let alone a comedy show.They sat there, eyes glues to the television.Scott chuckled to himself.David, Ezra, Juliette and Daisy sat there.They looked as though nothing could rip them from that TV. Nothing.Scott sighed and sat next to Auggie.

"Hey." Scott whispered.Auggie glanced up from his book."I'm gonna go see Shelby tonight."

"After visiting hours?" Auggie inquired quietly barely glancing up from his book.He was trying to be inconspicuous so Peter wouldn't think something was up with them.

"Yeah.If anyone wakes up and uhhhhh notices I'm gone....will you cover for me?"

"Hey, you got it.I know you'd do the same if it was me and Jules." He whispered.

"Yeah." Scott said so quietly it could barely be heard."Yeah, I would.Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Night fall came.Scott listened to the steady breathing of those around him, and he knew they were asleep.Yes, even Peter and drifted to sleep.He obviously couldn't help it.This had been one extremely long day.He stood up in the darkness and fumbled for his shoes.He got them on very quietly, stood, and inched his way to the door.His heart was pounding in his ears.He almost expected Peter or Sophie to flip on the lights as he grasped the doorknob with his sweaty hand, and was very close to being startled when nothing happened.He turned the knob and pushed the door open slightly and squeezed through, being careful not to let a lot of light through. 

When he was finally out in the hall he let out a long sigh of relief.He saw a nurse coming and he didn't have time to hide.

"Young man.Can I help you?" she asked in a snotty tone.

"No.I'm going to the bathroom.I don't need any help in there."

The nurse turned red."Just remember, there's no one in the patients' rooms after visiting hours, so you'll have to return to the waiting room."

"Of course I will.You don't trust me?" he tried to sweet talk

"It's not that...we just have to make sure—"  
  


"Right, right.Well good night lady." He said and patted her arm. He walked in to the bathroom.He peeked out and watched her.She shook her head and muttered something along the lines of "What a weird kid" and then walked on.Scott laughed to himself and then dashed out of the bathroom.He saw a doctors outfit hanging on a rack and he grabbed it.He ran into an empty room and put it on over his clothes.He then walked out into the halls.Nurses nodded at him and said hi._Great! They actually think I'm a doctor._ He thought to himself happily.He made it to Shelby's room and slipped in.She sat up and groaned.

"Oh, doctor.Please say no more medicine" he said beginning to sound as whiny as Juliet.The man turned around."Because I am so sick of taking pill after pill, so please s---" she stopped when the man pulled the cover off his mouth."SCOTT!" she yelled.

"SHHHHHH!" he said."I had enough trouble getting up here without getting caught, and I don't want to have wasted all my time to get caught now, so keep it down." He hissed.

"Sorry," she whispered.He sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"Are you actually surprised? You didn't actually think I would break our nightly sneak out, did you?"she shrugged.

"I guess things have changed a little now that I have this thing." She said pointing to her head.She laid back resting her head on the pillow and squeezed her eyes shut trying to block the pain.

"Shel, you're gonna be okay." He said

"First I've heard.Scott......most people don't come out of this kind of surgery alive."

"But you're not most people, Shel.You're you.And you're a fighter.You're my fighter.You gotta believe you're gonna make it tomorrow." She shrugged.

"But I don't believe that."

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you! Shelby, it's me! You know....you know you're gonna be okay.You hafta!"

"Scott." She said sitting up."I have a chance...a small one, but a chance.Look..I don't wanna leave you..but it's not my choice.Just know..if I don't make it out of this surgery..I loved you...I do love you still.And even though my body might die...that doesn't mean I die.That's your decision."

"Don't think like that! You WILL make it! YOU WILL!" he said raising his voice.Tears flooded his eyes, blurring his vision.Shelby hated to see him like this, but she wasn't going to lead him on.She wasn't going to tell him that it she was sure to make it.Then she would be lying to him ,and he was the last person that she wanted to lie to.

"Scott I---"

"Just ......drop it. I can't handle this right now, I can't." He said.He stood and left the room without even fixing his disguise.

He ran into Peter.Peter smiled with a look on his face that said 'busted'."Paging Dr. Barringer.Paging Dr. Barringer.You're needed in the principal's office." He said without feeling.

"Just knock it off Peter.I'm under a lot of stress."

"Hey, watch your mouth.Let's go to the cafeteria and get something to eat.We'll discuss punishment there."Peter snapped.He grabbed Scott's shirt by the collar and drug him into the elevator.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why did you disobey me?" Peter asked as they sat at one of the tables in the hospital cafeteria.

"I had to see Shelby." Was the only explanation he offered.

"Scott, I can't have you breaking my rules right and left.I don't care what the circumstances are.You do the crime, you do the time.I'm sure you're familiar with that saying by now.When we get back to Horizon, you're on isolation cabin for a week, and then shuns for a day."Scott leaned forward on the table, anger rising.

"Why are you being so hard on me?!" he yelled and the overwhelming feeling he needed to cry took him over.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE HURTING HERE, SCOTT!" Peter yelled."YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE IN PAIN?! YOU'RE NOT! EVERYONE'S HAVING A HARD TIME WITH THIS, BUT YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE GIVING ME ALL THIS TROUBLE!" 

Scott leaned back in his seat and looked away.He knew Peter was right."You wanna know why I'm acting like this?" he said quietly."It's because I'm so afraid of losing her it hurts."

Peter sat silently looking at this young man that reminded him so much of himself."I know." Was all he could say."But Scott....I just can't have you using your emotions for an excuse to break the rules.You just have to realize----"

"I have to realize that it's simply not acceptable to break the rules.I have been here long enough to know better and you won't stand for it.I know, I have to be an example for everyone else.It was childish and I'm embarrassed." He said without feeling.He knew the whole speech by heart.Peter smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry I had to be so rough on you."Scott rolled his eyes and slumped in his chair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

9 A.M. slowly came around the bend.Scott felt awful about the way he had treated Shelby last night, but there was nothing he could do about it.She was going into surgery right now, and there was no telling if she would come back.Shelby's words haunted his mind. "_I have a chance...a small one, but a chance.Look, I don't want to leave you, but it's not my choice."_He stood up and left the waiting room where everyone sat quietly watching television.Peter saw him go, but didn't stop him.Scott needed some alone time.He found an empty room and sunk to his knees.He let the tears fall down like rain."I'm such a jerk!" he said sobbing."How could I leave her...and now...I might...never...see her again." He choked out to himself.He looked up and saw a picture of Jesus with little children gathered at his feet.Scott stopped crying and looked at the picture.A calming feeling went over his whole body.His tensed muscles relaxed, his tired eyes felt normal again and his heart didn't feel so heavy.He knew the answer.He knew what to do.He looked up at the picture and started to pray to heaven for Shelby.

"God...I" he started." know you and I haven't exactly been best friends...There was a lot of stuff I could have come to you with, but I didn't.I kinda know I really have no right to be asking anything of you.I don't deserve anything I ask for anyway....but this is something I just can't live without.If Shelby leaves I'll be lost.You know how much she means to me, so I don't have to tell you.I just need some sort of sign.Some sort or something to tell me that Shelby's gonna be okay.That's all I want.I sincerely need this.Just a little everyday miracle...because I have nowhere else to turn. So please.Just a sign.Thanks for listening...if you heard me...Amen."Scott stood up and took one last long look at the picture.He then went out into the hall and sat down at a bench and laid his head in his hands.He had done all he could, and it was no longer in his hands.Peter came and sat beside him.They sat silently together for almost a half an hour and then Peter spoke.

"So...where'd you sneak off to?"

"I uh...had to go talk to an old friend."

Peter nodded and said "You were praying for Shelby weren't you."Scott nodded

"I asked for a sign..yah know that she'd be okay."

"Scott..I want to show you something." He said Scott turned and looked at him."If you really were praying for a miracle," he said drawing the blinds revealing the outside, "then I'd say your prayers were answered.I don't know what you would call a blizzard in the middle of summer, but I would call it a miracle."The ground was covered with a fluffy blanket of snow and it was still coming down showing no signs of stopping.A shiver ran down Scott's spine.Peter smiled and walked away.Scott stared out the window at his sign.He rested his head on the window and watched it snow.He was sure of it now.Shelby was going to be okay."Thanks, God.Thanks" he said with a huge sigh of relief.It felt as though the empty feeling in the pit of his stomach had been filled.He smiled and he actually believed it when he said "Shelby's gonna be okay.I'm gonna be okay.I guess miracles really do happen."

**The End**


End file.
